Cambiando La Historia
by NaLu y SasuSaku
Summary: Sophia Kreimer se consideraba una persona realista, madura, de gran imaginación y poseedora de una mente abierta, pero jamas estuvo preparada para el viaje de su vida. Devastada por el final de su anime/manga favorito recurre, sin saberlo, a la ayuda de un libro que le concede la oportunidad de salvar a su amado. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin perder nada a cambio? En la vida todo tiene precio
1. Estúpido Libro

_"Recuerden que esas historias siempre van a estar ahí para darnos una escapatoria de la realidad. No importa la adversidad, siempre tendremos su ejemplo para demostrarnos que nada es imposible. Que la vida es una aventura, que la magia puede ser real"_

* * *

Año 2020

_ _¿Lo viste? 11:01 a.m._

__ Si... Voy a entrar en depresión. 11:10 a.m._

__ Yo tmb* (T.T)* Tengo que irme, mañana hablamos. Se me olvidaba... ¿que anime podemos mirar ahora? 11:40 a.m._

__ Nose... aun estoy procesando el final de One Piece... mañana te aviso. 11:42 a.m._

__ Ok. 11:53 a.m._

Sophia observo unos minutos mas su celular cerciorándose de que no le llegaran mas mensajes del único chico entre sus amigos que, aparte de ella, miraba anime. Dejo el celular a un lado luego de unos segundos y volvió a mirar su computadora. En la pantalla, se encontraba una imagen de todos los integrantes de One Piece y en el medio, resaltando su importancia, los mugiwaras. Sabia que ver el ultimo capitulo de su anime favorito, luego de tres años siguiéndolo, iba a ser duro. El final debía llegar, estaba predestinado y ya lo había visto en el manga pero aun así, sus sentimientos eran un vórtice que iban desde la felicidad a la tristeza con un toque de melancolía. Podría repetir y volver a ver todos los episodios junto con las películas, pero ya no seria lo mismo, no volvería a ver nuevas travesuras de Luffy, nuevas técnicas con las espadas de Zoro, las nuevas aventuras y amigos que podrían haber hecho. Pero no perdería su amor por One Piece, le enseñaría el anime a su sobrina, amigas y amigos, lo vería de cero junto con ellos y se reiría de cosas que ya sabría que pasaron, lloraría una vez mas por las historias de la infancia de cada mugiwara y volvería a llorar y gritar hasta cansarse por la muerte de Ace.

Después de todo, no era un secreto que ella se había enamorado un poquito de el, su muerte había servido para que Luffy reaccionara, pero ella siempre pensó que ya había sido suficiente con separarlo de sus nakamas, que en ese momento Oda debería haber puesto a Luffy el pensamiento del entrenamiento de dos años que necesitaban para entrar al Nuevo Mundo y no morir en el intento. Pero al parecer, era la única que pensaba de ese modo.

¿No hubiera sido fantástico que Ace viera como se convertía Luffy en el rey de los piratas? ¿que hubiera estado orgulloso de lo que había logrado su hermano? y, principalmente, ¿no hubiera sido conmovedor el encuentro de los tres, el de Luffy, Ace y Sabo en Dressrosa?

Sophia detuvo sus pensamientos cuando una lagrima traicionera se deslizo lentamente por su rostro, la limpio rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina. No debía pensar demasiado en el "y si..." "y que hubiera sido si...", por que ademas de entristecerle no la llevaban a ninguna lado, llorar, ya lo había hecho cuando observo horrorizada, con una mano tapando la salida de un sollozo involuntario y su rostro bañado en lagrimas, como el puño del almirante atravesaba el torso desnudo de Porgas D. Ace, llevándolo a la muerte.

Después de eso, solo fue capas de volver a ver el siguiente capitulo una vez pasada una semana, con un sentimiento de alerta, pues era sabedora de que el episodio que seguía aun mostraría la muerte de Ace y el orificio gigante en su tórax provocado por un puño de lava.

_ Sophia llevas mas de tres minutos mirando el vaso con jugo. Si no lo quieres lo voy a tomar yo.

Una de las desventajas o quizás ventajas de vivir con su madre, era que seguramente ella no sabría que se encontraba en "luto" por el final de One Piece, lo cual era una suerte cuando su madre la encontraba hablando por teléfono y utilizando palabras como niku, mugiwaras, Zoro... entre otras. Y una desventaja cuando lloraba por una escena triste. Cuando sucedió lo de Ace, su madre pensó seriamente en llevarla al psicólogo, pues hacia días que no comía y se le notaban los ojos rojos al salir de su habitación. Su madre preocupada le había preguntado que había sucedido y la respuesta no le gusto nada, la castigo y no le dejo ver One Piece durante cinco días, lo que había atribuido a la semana sin poder ver el siguiente episodio.

Su madre sujeto el vaso y lo bajo con fuerza, sin llegar a romperlo claro, sobre la mesa haciendo reaccionar una vez mas a Sophia.

_ ¿Quien murió? -Le pregunto su madre, mirándola con sospecha- ¿O acaso volviste a mirar la muerte de Hace? ¿Acaso eres...?

_ No, no soy masoquista. Nadie murió... -Se meció con su silla hacia atrás- pero... termino. One Piece termino, mama.

_ ¿Y...? Busca otro dibujo y ya. Ya se, ya se, anime, perdón. -Se corrigió al ver que Sophia se disponía a contradecirla. Se dio la vuelva y siguió limpiando la cocina como había hecho antes de que llegara Sophia.- Por cierto, Aylen vino a dejarte un libro.

_ ¿Donde esta? ¿Aylen ya se fue?

_ Sobre la mesa del living, si, no quiso molestarte. ¿Le dijiste que hoy ibas a ver el ultimo capitulo de tu dibu* no?

Sophia se trajo su protesta, su madre sabia que se llamaban animes pero insistía en decir dibujos y todas sus variaciones lingüísticas posibles antes de animes.

_ Si.

Salio de la cocina, tomo el libro con una mano, en la otra su jugo y se dirigió a su dormitorio, o "cueva" como le gustaban llamarlo. Pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada que cuando venían a buscarla para "salir" su madre les dejaba entrar con: "Pasa, esta en su cueva". Gracias a eso Sophia se imaginaba como un animal del bosque el cual inverna o evita el contacto humano. Un pequeño chite sobre su desordenada habitación.

"Carlotta Sprout y sus viajes en el tiempo" leyó, la portada del libro no estaba mal y lo de viajes en el tiempo le intereso, aunque ya había leído la trilogía de la alemana Kerstin Gier, también recomendada por su sobrina, nunca esta de mas leer un poco mas sobre el mismo tema, que tan apasionadamente cautiva a las personas comunes.

¿A quien no le gustaría poder cambiar cosas del pasado? volver y enfrentar a esos bravucones que se burlaban de ella por tener que usar lentes desde muy temprana edad, o volver en el preciso momento en que murió Bruce, su compañero de aula, si pudiera volver en el tiempo seria a ese momento, le diría a Bruce que no se subiese a su auto, que no hiciera esa tonta carrera que le quitaría la vida al chocar contra el principio del puente. Nunca pensó muy bien en lo que haría, o a que momento regresaría en el tiempo, pero ahora que lo hacia, su anterior pensamiento sobre enfrentar a los bravucones era muy tonto e infantil. Quería salvar a Bruce y despedirse de su abuela, decirle que el color verde seria perfecto para su cabello una vez mas y escuchar su risa por tan disparatada sugerencia.

A diferencia de Bruce, quien murió en un accidente de coche con tan solo dieciséis años, su abuela de setenta y nueve años sufría de una enfermedad, sus años trabajando y criando cinco hijos, uno de los cuales murió por neumonia al año de nacer, le cobraban factura al debilitara cada vez mas, tras tres años de internaciones, múltiples doctores y, la causante de agotar sus energías al punto de no luchar por su vida, diálisis, la consumieron. Gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre y sus tíos, su abuela tenia una enfermera muy bien pagada que se encargaba de hacerle diálisis en su propia casa y en la comodidad de su cuarto, lo que obviamente, provoco que la muerte de su abuela sea en su habitación, en su cama y rodeada de todos sus hijos, nietos y bis nietos. Y no en algún hospital donde no podrían llorar con libertad su muerte sin molestar a las demás personas en otras habitaciones.

Con Buce no había sido así, fue mucho mas horrible y vertiginoso, se había enterado de su muerte en casa de sus vecinos, era de noche y la habían invitado a ver unas películas con ellos, al terminarlas, Marianne, la mas chica de los dos hermanos, le presto su computadora y ella inmediatamente su puso a ver sus redes sociales, se fijo en que muchos de sus compañeros ponían Q.E.P.D y el nombre de Bruce junto con algunas frases y variaciones.

_ Mari, ¿Que significa Q.E.P.D?

_ Sophia...

Marianne la observo con tristeza, pero no llego a contestar su pregunta, Sophia sabia que significaba, pero no quería creerlo, entro en shock y su cerebro no iba a hacer que reaccionara. Después de eso, siguió en casa de sus vecinos, ellos sabían lo que pasaba pero nadie quería ser quien le diera la noticia, por lo que fingieron, hicieron bromas, cenaron y vieron una película mas. Al llegar a su casa Sophia no quería dormir, fue corriendo a su computadora y la prendió una vez mas. Se fijo en quienes estaban conectados en Facebook en ese momento y busco a alguna compañera suya. Finalmente, encontró a Lucia Gets conectada, la ventana de la conversación estaba vacía, jamás habían hablado, ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

_ _Hola... ¿Lucia, que paso?_

__ ¿No te enteraste estúpida? Bruce murió._

Y eso fue todo, ya no pudo fingir mas, llamo a su mejor amiga y compañera de clases, Carol le atendió luego del tercer timbrazo.

_ _C... Carol..._

__ Sophia..._

_Y _lloraron amargamente por dos horas, Carol estaba mejor informada sobre lo sucedido que ella, al parecer Bruce iba a correr una carrera contra otro coche y en un mal movimiento cocho contra una estructura de sementó que en el futuro seria el puente. Jamás había ido a un velatorio en su vida, Bruce había sido el primero de sus amigos en irse, su muerte causo tanta tristeza entre el alumnado y los docentes que las clases eran grises y tristes, se les conocía como el curso en donde murió un compañero de ellos, los demás alumnos los miraban con lastima al pasar y se quedaban callados para observar que harían. La verdad era, que a la mas mínima insinuación sobre un accidente o el nombre de Bruce, todos lloraban, los profesores trataron de hacer lo posible, ¿pero que podría calmar a unos adolescentes que sufrían por primera vez la perdida de alguien tan cercano? Era imposible, Bruce había estado con ellos desde séptimo grado, cuando tenían entre doce y trece años. Todo había sido tan trágico e injusto que aun se le formaba un nudo en la garganta a Sophia al pensar en él después de dos años.

"Carlotta es una adolescente que..." leyó Sophia rápidamente, no debía pensar en eso, cada vez que lo hacia llegaba a la misma conclusión, sus pensamientos se tornaban cada vez mas oscuros con los años y si no se distraía con nuevos podría llegar a perderse a si misma. Ya había pasado la etapa de cortarse y tratar de envenenarse, si comenzaba de nuevo, esta vez no se salvaría. Su celular vibro ruidosamente sobre la mesa dejando a Sophia por la mitad del resumen del libro.

_ _Te deje un libro nuevo. 12:01 p.m_

__ Si, lo tengo conmigo, gracias. 12:02 p.m._

__ De nada :) 12:05 p.m_

__ ¿Cuando me vas a devolver Peter Pan de rojo escarlata? (¬ _¬) 12:06 p.m_

__ Aylen se ha ido. :D 12:07 p.m_

__ ¡Aylen! No seas chorra. :( 12:08 p.m_

__ Jajajaja. Todavía no lo termine, cuando lo haga te lo llevo. 12:10 p.m._

_ _¡Hace un año que te lo preste! :O 12:11 p.m._

Sophia dejo su celular una vez mas, ahora divertida. Tomo el libro y comenzó a leer, según parecía, Carlotta debía ver una fotografía, vídeo o película antigua para poder entrar en ella y viajar en el tiempo. Según la autora de "Mi vecino es un Alíen" y el _New York Time, _el libro te hacia desear poder hacer lo mismo que la protagonista, viajar y conocer personas famosas que en este tiempo ya no están con nosotros. La critica que le habían hecho los "lectores youtebers" era muy buena, algunos incluso habían probado el método de Carlotta sin tener éxito, obviamente. Sophia observo su habitación, le parecía divertido intentarlo, pero no encontró nada "viejo o pasado" a la vista, solo cosas de hace dos o tres años, que no le llamaban la atención lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor era buscar las fotos que tenia guardadas en su computadora.

Le llamo la atención una foto de Luffy de pequeño, junto con sus hermanos. ¿Por que no? se dijo, no perdería nada con intentarlo y ademas estaba sola, nadie se reiría por lo que haría. Tomo su celular, el libro y lo abrió en la pagina de "Instrucciones para un viaje al pasado de forma segura - Por Carlotta Sprout"

1_ Asegurarse de elegir la fotografía, vídeo u objeto adecuados para que sea la ventana al pasado.

2_ Verificar la historia y fecha a la que viajara.

3_ Tener ropa adecuada para el pasado elegido.

Sophia observo su ropa, no creía que el pijama de oso gigante con cierre delantero que tenia sea muy adecuado. El problema era que a diferencia de Ian, ella no hacia cosplay, por lo que no tenia ropa de One Piece. No quería pedirle ayuda a Ian, sabia que le preguntaría para que necesitaba la ropa y no quería decírselo. Abandono el libro y su teléfono sobre la mesa y corrió hacia su armario, saco unas botas negras, que ella sabían que eran incomodas y sin tacos, una básica negra que le quedaría pegada al cuerpo, una campera de jean sin mangas, con botones de acero plateado que no le abrochaba en la parte del busto y lamentablemente solo cubría eso, un cinturón negro con una hebilla cuadrada enorme y unos pantalones cortos de jeans. Se cambio y se miro en el espejo, no entendía por que Ian tardaba tanto en hacer sus trajes, el de ella era perfecto y solo tuvo que buscar entre su ropa. Bueno, se dijo, Ian no tiene el cabello azul... Al fijarse en eso, se dio cuenta que quería ponerse algo mas, busco su gorro de bruja que le había comprado su madre por su cumpleaños numero quince, fue la única de sus amigas en hacer una fiesta de quince con temática de halloween, nadie entraba a menos que tuvieran un disfraz.

La desventaja con su gorro era que tenia dibujados unos fantasmas en blanco, se encogió de hombros, no podía pretender ir perfecta. Volvió frente a su computadora y tomo el libro junto con su celular en sus manos. Lo ojeo hasta llegar a la pagina en que se había quedado.

4_ Debe tener en cuenta que quizás no pueda volver a su tiempo actual si no cumple el objetivo por el cual el viaje le fue consentido.

5_ Una vez listos los preparativos, observe el objeto que le trasportara hacia el pasado, apoye su mano derecha contra el y recite estas palabras con cuidado:

_Ludos non debet esse Travel... -_Sophia se interrumpió, tomo una pequeña mochila del estante superior sobre su cabeza y la lleno de ropa, su celular, cargador, linterna, gorra, maquillaje... Una vez lista y cargada a mas no poder, se la colgó al hombro asegurándose de que no podría caerse y comenzó de nuevo a leer el párrafo. Estaba emocionada, sabia que no funcionaria pero le entretenía tanto prepararse para un viaje sin destino que se lo tomo en serio.

_Ludos non debet esse Travel sapientia, _

_virtus et fortitudo debet imponi._

_Redeundum semel scopum, qui tamen non debet arbitremur.*_

Sophia estallo en carcajadas, sabia que no iba a funcionar, aun así se sintió un poco decepcionada. Al momento de intentar quitar su mano derecha de la pantalla de su computadora no pudo, se le había adherido como si fuera cemento, lo raro era que se sentía suave al tacto, como si fuera plastilina, movió su mano por la pantalla pero al tirarla para atrás no podía quitarla. Asustada trato de llamar a su madre, pero su mano comenzó a ser succionada por la pantalla. Lanzo un grito aterrada e intento romper su computadora pero ya tenia mas de la mitad de su brazo dentro. Al llegar al inicio de la cabeza, Sophia tomo aire y la computadora se la trago. Al sentir su cabeza del otro lado de la pantalla abrió los ojos, agua, estaba en el agua. El aire comenzaba a fallarle por lo que a mitad de la salida de su otro brazo intento volver del otro lado, pero era imposible, se estiro para delante y pudo sacar su brazo de lo que parecía su pantalla. al parecer solo podía seguir metiéndose dentro del agua, utilizo sus brazos y saco todo su cuerpo fuera. Nado con todas sus fuerzas a la superficie, una vez fuera tomo bocanadas de aire que le hicieron gemir de dolor por el brusco movimiento del oxigeno pasando por sus pulmones, le ardía la garganta furiosamente por el agua salada que logro tragar.

Se mantenía a flote y una vez mas, agradecía las clases de natación que su madre había insistido que tomara. Se dio la vuelta, a lo lejos, se observaba una isla, no estaba muy lejos, quizás a unos veinte o quince minutos nadando. Sophia aun no sabia que había pasado, quizás el hechizo había tenido éxito y ella había viajado al mundo de One Piece... Si, claro.

Se quito la mochila y su sombrero, se le había mojado la ropa al completo y estaba muy molesta por ese hecho.

_ Oye... ¿Por que estas mojada?

Una tierna niña de seis años la observaba desde cerca. Tenia el cabello negro, grandes ojos azules y un tierno vestido verde limón.

_ Me gusta nadar con ropa.

_ Eres rara. -Sophia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarla- Oye... ¿quieres jugar? podemos hacer castillos de arena.

_ Lo siento niña estoy ocupada.

La niña le saca la lengua, en un gesto infantil le contesta molesta _ ¡Tu también eres una niña!

Sophia se asusto por lo dicho, observo su cuerpo y efectivamente, era una niña que no pasaba de los ocho años, se le había hecho raro que le pesara tanto la ropa, pero lo atribuyo al agua y la verdad era, que le quedaban grandes sus prendas.

_ O... Oye niña... ¿sabes... sabes el nombre de la isla, el mar y el pueblo?

La niña la observo con desconfianza.

_ Eres rara.

_ ¡Limítate a responder la pregunta!

_ Tch. Estamos en la isla de Dawn, en el East Blue y el pueblo es VILLA Foosha, rarita.

Listo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba Sophia para caer inconsciente, estaba dentro de One Piece.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**Es la primera historia que publico de One Piece, espero que les guste, si tienen alguna duda... algo nose, dejen un rw. Ha! por cierto, esta historia ya la había publicado y recibió buenos comentarios pero... a mi no me gustaba y la verdad seria muy hipócrita darles algo que a la propia creadora no le gustaba.**

**En fin! esta historia editada, obviamente es mía y solo mía, esta protegida y registrada en Safe Creative, no se permite la copia completa o parcial de esta historia sin mi autorización.**

**RW? FV? FLWS?**

**Bay-Bay**

**P.D: Me olvide de decirles que las frases que aparecerán en los capítulos no son mías, sino de una pagina en facebook llamada Libros con un pequeño signo de infinito al lado. Y obviamente el único personaje principal que me pertenece completamente es Sophia, los demás son de Oda y yo simplemente los tomo prestados para jugar un rato con ellos.**


	2. Problemas

**Esta historia esta registrada, prohíbo la copia completa o parcial de ella, si cometen el error de ignorar esto les puedo llegar a demandar por derechos de autor.**

* * *

_"Se tu mismo y serás lo que quieras."_

* * *

Dolía, su cabeza dolía muchísimo, sentía como si alguien golpeara su cabeza con un martillo, parte de su rostro mojado y adolorido, abrió los ojos con lentitud y miro a su alrededor.

-Oh, no estas muerta.

-Que no se note demasiado tu decepción.

La niña la miraba con molestia, al parecer la había arrastrado ella sola hacia la playa para no dejar que se ahogara mientras estaba inconsciente. Estaba dentro de One Piece, dentro del anime que le había traído tantas emociones a lo largo de sus años, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un mundo muy bonito. No todos los piratas eran buenos, no todos los marinos eran malos, la muerte no era algo desconocido y definitivamente la guerra, y las batallas aun menos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-No lo se. Pero te sangra la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

No lo estaba, pero si la niña le dijo la verdad, en estos momentos estaba en Villa Foosha, el hogar de Luffy, Ace y Sabo. No conocía al resto de las personas de la Villa muy bien y no podría explicar sobre su vida si llegaban a preguntarle. Se sacudió sus ropas, las arreglo lo mejor posible y se despidió de la niña para ir rumbo al centro de la Villa, estaba desorientada; cansada mental y físicamente.

-_Bonito viaje._

Su cuerpo era el de una niña, o al menos eso es lo que pudo deducir al ver su estatura, pero, ¿Que era exactamente lo que le había pasado a su cuerpo? ¿Se había encogido, había rejuvenecido, este era exactamente el cuerpo que ella tenia cuando era niña? No, no lo era, al menos que hubiera nacido con el cabello negro y azul, ademas de rasgos asiáticos, por favor si ella era incluso latina, simplemente imposible. Entonces, ¿Se había encogido o rejuvenecido? Eso es un gran problema, si solo hubiera sido lo primero, ¿que cambios podía llegar a tener un cuerpo de niña con las hormonas de una adolescente? Y si rejuveneció, ¿Su crecimiento estaría detenido para siempre o solo seria temporal?Sophia se preguntaba todo esto con miedo y pánico, en resumidas cuantas: 1) Estaba en un mundo paralelo o había hacho un viaje ínter-dimensional a One Piece (el cual es un manga-anime) 2) Tenia problemas con su cuerpo que no tienen nada que ver con la adolescencia, ademas de ropa extremadamente grande que la hacían ver ridícula y 3) ¿¡Que rayos se suponía que debía hacer ahora!?.

-_Ala, Buda, Dios, Zeus... quien sea, ¡ayúdenme!._

Mientras recorría el pueblo buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse y deprimirse aun mas, observo a las personas que cruzaban su camino, al parecer todas iban a su ritmo y con rostros tranquilos, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por ataques piratas en Villa Foosha. El único lugar que recordaba en donde podía sentarse a pensar las cosas sin que nadie le moleste era el bar de Makino, solo esperaba que a Luffy no se le hubiera ocurrido venir hoy, precisamente.

-Hola linda, ¿quieres comer o tomar algo? -Le pregunto Makino, creía que al sentarse en una esquina, detrás de un hombre que fácilmente podía ocultarla, Makino no la vería.

-He... no quiero nada, gracias. -Intento despedirla lo mas rápidamente posible, estaba observando la prueba viviente de que realmente estaba en One Piece, creía que vería a las personas como en el anime, pero la realidad era que lucían como humanos y no como dibujos, simplemente alucinante. Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una pequeña caricia sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que te gusta comer?

-He... yo...

Makino le sonrió y tomo asiento junto a ella. -¿No tienes dinero verdad?

Sophia se limito a negar con la cabeza, sabia que su rostro estaba muy rojo debido a la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía.

-Espera un momento, no te muevas. -Al parecer no iba a poder escapar, la mirada que le lanzo Makino antes de alejarse le dio un poco de miedo.

-_Bien... hasta ahora mi plan "pasar desapercibida" esta dando resultados._ -Un largo suspiro escapo de sus pequeños labios, sentía que este día no podía ir peor ni aunque lo quisiera. No podía hacer nada.

Antes de llegar a ella, Makino sirvió un plato de sopa a un hombre tres mesas mas adelante de Sophia para luego, dirigirse hacia ella con paso firme, casi molesto. La comida que le había traído era mas de lo que podría llegar a comer en una semana, quizás un año. Minutos para Luffy, se trataban desde carnes jugosas y de buen color, hasta una sopa de un extraño color gris que despedía un olor a cebolla o algún hongo comestible. Lastima que solo pudiera comer un cuarto de la mitad de lo que le había traído.

-Mi nombre es Makiko Omoto pero puedes llamarme Makino, ¿Me dices el tuyo, linda? -Le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

-_Bien, el plan "toma la comida y corre" arruinado._ -Sin darse cuenta Makino en vez de ayudarla, la estaba embaucando. - Mi nombre es... he... Min... ¿Yumi? Kazuki Yumi

-No pareces muy segura -Le contesta divertida al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto la niña por una simple pregunta.

-Segura, estoy segura, mucho -Sophia movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo con rapidez, se asusto un poco cuando Makino sostuvo su cabeza, deteniendo sus movimientos.

-No muevas tu cabeza, estas sangrando -Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, asustada observo como acercaba un maletín a la mesa y lo abría para, lo mas seguro, curarla. -Yumi, ¿Puedes contarme como te hiciste esto?

-Me caí.

Makino no muy contenta con la poca información que le había dado comenzó a curarla, por lo que observo hasta el momento la niña estaba empapada, temblaba, sangraba y tenia arena por todas partes, no era la primera vez que venia a un niño en esas condiciones, menos aun con la nobleza cerca de Villa Foosha, después de todo, ella había sido una de esos niños que escapaban de sus "nobles" padres.

Yumi no le daría mas explicaciones sobre su condición, solo al preguntarle su nombre se había cerrado, pudo verlo en sus ojos, pero tenia la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

-Bien, ya puedes comer, no te toques la herida.

Sophia la observo, al perecer no se iba a ir para dejarla comer. Con rapidez tomo el plato de la sopa y empezó a devorarlo, no se había dado cuenta que tenia tanta hambre.

-Tranquila, no creo que se escape. -Le dice Makino divertida. -¿Puedes prometerme que te quedaras sentada aquí mismo hasta que termine de atender a algunos clientes?

-Si.

En lo único que podía pensar Makino mientras atendía las mesas era en vigilar a Yumi, sabia que al mas pequeño descuido la niña se iría corriendo y seria muy difícil que la volviera a ver. Si había escapado de sus padres no podía quedarse con ella, desgraciadamente lo sabia por experiencia, los padres, por mas malvados que puedan ser, la buscarían al igual que a todos los niños que huyen, el único lugar en el que pudo pensar que estaría a salvo es con Dadan, el problema era como convencer a esa vieja bandida para que acogiera a la niña.

Sophia se sentía muy mal al dejar la carne y el pescado a un lado para solo comer sopa, ensalada, arroz y pasta, pero mundo alternativo o no, ella seria vegetariana hasta que muriera. Luego de comer/devorar la comida y al ver que Makino aun la vigilaba constantemente, se decidió por revisar su mochila.

_-Bueno poca ropa que traje esta arruinada, podría lavarla y quedaría limpia pero no me servirían de nada al tener un cuerpo tan pequeño. Cuando Carlotta viajaba en el tiempo no se hacia pequeña, ¿por que no puede ser como en los libros y mangas en donde la ropa se encogía mágicamente?_ -Negó con su cabeza molesta mientras dejaba la ropa a un lado para revisar lo demás, su celular completamente mojado, al igual que su cargador, linterna, gorra y maquillaje- _Bien, tanta preparación previa al divino botón._

-Ya he terminado. Ven conmigo. -Makino le extendió la mano con la esperanza de que se la cogiera y fuera con ella hasta la casa de Dadan, pero para su sorpresa Yumi la observo asustada, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. -¡Yumi!

-_Me cago en Dios y medio mundo ficticio._ -Sophia cruzo sus brazos molesta mientras sentía el movimiento del cuerpo de Makino. -Puedo caminar, ¿Sabe?

-¿Para que vuelvas a intentar escapar? Si, claro. Las niñas buenas no hacen eso, debes comportarte como una señorita.

Sophia soltó un suspiro molesto mientras descruzaba sus brazos, al perecer estaban entrando al bosque, o al menos eso es lo parecía, ir colgada boca abajo no le daba una buena visión de su alrededor. Nunca pensó que Makino seria tan rápida, y menos aun que la tomara, la pusiera en su hombro y empezara a caminar tranquilamente. Lo sorprendente era que las personas con las que se cruzaban no decían nada al respecto.

-¿Acostumbras secuestrar niños en tu tiempo libre?

-No. -Le contesta soltando una pequeña risa. -Pero se educar a los niños.

-Si... me doy cuenta. -Un pequeño movimiento de manos y Sophia se encontraba en el suelo de nuevo. Al menos la había bajado delicadamente, quizás por su herida, la cual había empezado a manchar el vendaje que llevaba, haber estado de cabeza no había ayudado a su recuperación. -¿Donde se supone que estamos? ¿Acaso planeas mi asesinato en el medio del bosque? -Le pregunta molesta.

-No, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Dadan. -Le contesta entusiasmada.

_-Bien, el día SI podía ponerse peor._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpen por hacerlos esperar, se que es muy molesto, pero (algunos ya lo saben) la universidad, problemas, bla bla bla.**

**En verdad, en verdad espero que les guste, si notan algún error díganmelo, acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Esta historia esta registrada, prohíbo la copia completa o parcial de ella, si cometen el error de ignorar esto les puedo llegar a demandar por derechos de autor.**

**P.D: Las frases entre comillas que aparecen al principio del capitulo no son mías, las pongo por que me gustan. No se de quien es esta frase, pero mía no es.**


End file.
